As of yet Untitled
by ZimVader0017
Summary: A chance encounter leads to an unlikely relationship.


~Chapter 01~

Pardonner sat on the roof of his master Kiyose's house. The night air was cool and soothing against his face as he looked up at the moon. Kiyose had been worried about him all day, but she didn't bother him about it, she knew what today was.

It had been two years since Dr. Koun was killed by Vice.

Pardonner was still in mourning. Even though he loved Kiyose dearly, especially since she had been his original master, Dr. Koun had been so kind and caring when he received him, that he had been more than a master for him, he had been a father to him. He had always looked up to him, and seeing him die in such a brutal way had left him shocked and devastated.

A sudden sound below snapped him out of his reverie. He looked towards the place he had heard it coming from, but didn't see anything. He ignored it, thinking it was probably a cat, but then he heard the same sound louder this time. He frowned and went to investigate. It was much too loud to be a cat.

He approached an alleyway cautiously, alert for any sudden attacks. He stood quiet while he waited for a sign of anybody being there. Sudenly, he heard some cursing and more banging, and immediately went towards the direction it was coming from. There, he found Rage angrily throwing rubbish around. Something or someone had obviously ticked him off, badly.

It was only after Rage had thrown a large piece of scrap metal that he noticed he wasn't alone. He looked up to see Pardonner standing a few meters away from him. He straightened himself up to his normal height and gave him a _'What are you looking at?'_ glare. Pardonner didn't even blink at the threatening gaze, keeping his stoic expression in place. Rage growled at this earning an even more disinterested look from Pardonner who now crossed his arms.

"May I ask what exactly are you doing making such a ruckus so late in the night?"

"What's it to you if I decide to make noise or not?"

"Well, other than the fact that it's annoying, people tend to be asleep at this time."

Rage scowled and punched the wall behind him. If he weren't a robot, that punch would have broken his hand. Instead, it was the wall that cracked. Pardonner tilted his head, giving him a quizzical look. Rage returned the gaze and kicked a mangled dumpster with a _'What are you going to do about it?'_ look on his face. Pardonner sighed and pressed his fingers between his eyes trying to calm a growing headache.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but will you please stop throwing things around?"

_'And stop acting like a little kid having a tantrum!'_ This, he didn't say outloud.

"Why should I listen to a goody-two-shoes like you? If you don't like it, then just close your windows and put on some earplugs or some shit, before I take it out on you instead of the trash heap here."

Pardonner blinked at him, then took a seat on an overturned box.

"Okay, I might be pushing my luck here, but why are you so easily giving me a chance-"

"Which you're not taking" Rage bit out, interrupting him.

Pardonner, however, continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"-to leave? Aren't you supposed to start attacking the second you feel challenged by one of us 'goody-two-shoes', as you say?"

A rare smirk appeared on Rage's face.

"It seems you're confusing me with Vice. I'm not that stupid and impulsive. If I don't benefit from fighting you, then why do it and risk getting damaged? The fact that you came here so quickly means that you were nearby. It's also safe to assume that your master lives around here since I doubt that you would waste your time flying around like an idiot, looking for a fight."

Sensing Pardonner tense up at the mention of Kiyose, though his face betrayed nothing, Rage's smirk grew wider.

"Don't worry, like I said, I won't risk getting damaged, especially when you have the advantage. Attaking her now would be a really stupid move. As you can probably guess, my master is nowhere near here. I actually got out of the house to let out some steam and ended up here."

His face sobered up and went back to his normal annoyed expression at the remembrance of the reason he left in the first place.

"Fussa brought in some idiots who have no idea what real music is. They tried to change a couple of songs, but I won't have anything to do with that shit. I don't do happy songs, I don't do Pop. They want to change my whole style too and turn it into a mainstream, middle school girl thing, and Fussa is letting them! I swear, they try touching my guitar again, and I'll rip their arms off, I don't care what Fussa says!"

Pardonner was stunned. Here he was, sitting in the middle of an alley, having a somewhat normal conversation with his supposed enemy, who was currently leaning his shoulder on a wall, and confiding his frustrations to him. It was simply astonishing. In any case, he felt he needed to say something.

"Yes, well, I don't exactly know much about that since both my masters have always been involved in the medical field, but if I compare it to having someone else try to modify a medical article or investigation, then I guess I know why you're so worked up about it. Nobody likes their work to be messed with."

Rage sent him a deadpan look.

"Are you trying to comfort me?"

"Well, I didn't ask you to tell me what was wrong, you just, for some reason, told me and I'm trying to put some input into this because this situation got awkward." Pardonner replied with an annoyed huff.

Rage didn't say anything and looked away.

"I'll be going now, before Fussa blows a gasket. I really don't want to extend the lecture that he's undeniably going to give me for insulting and nearly injuring our new 'associates'. By the way, this conversation never happened and you never saw me."

He turned and took off into the sky. Pardonner sat there looking at the direction where the other had left for a few seconds before standing up and heading home as well.

"I wonder if Kiyose still has those super strong pain relievers in her bathroom cabinet." He mumbled as he entered through the window.

Later, while in bed, he reviewed the earlier conversation in his head.

"What was that all about?"

_**Hey, guys! Yeah, I know I have other stories I'm supposed to be updating, but I lost my notebook where I write all of my story ideas about two months ago and finally found it under a pile of books. I found that I had started this story as well (had at least two pages already started), and since I'm a bit stuck on the others right now, I decided to continue this one while I wait to be bludgeoned by a new idea.**_

_**This is a RagexPardonner story, I hope you like it ^_^**_

_**(Any title ideas, BTW?)**_


End file.
